


The Harem of the Hutt

by Demogoron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hutts (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demogoron/pseuds/Demogoron
Summary: Jabba the Hutt celebrates the induction of his newest slave in to his harem
Relationships: Leia Organa/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Harem of the Hutt

Masses of filthy unwashed bodies of every race, every creed, from every corner of the galaxy cram and push against each other in the dimly lit throne room of Jabba the Hutt. They laugh, sing, and cavort in drunken revelry, the entire court in rare form as they wait excitedly for the spectacle they knew would come.

Jabba always delivers a good show.

Speaking of which; the Master of this Palace, the gargantuan slug that sits upon his throne above his throng of underlings has himself grown impatient. No one keeps the mighty Hutt Lord waiting, least of all his bounty of beautiful slave pets. 

Opening his wide, slobbering maw he bellows "BOOSSKAAA!" So loud that it echoes off the walls of throne room, momentarily silencing the crowd.

But as a spotlight descends into the center of the room, a signal for the show to begin, the lively atmosphere returns. Gamorrean guards push through the audience, creating a pathway from the heavily locked double doors on the opposite end of the court to the center of the stage. All eyes turn towards the metal entryway as it slowly swings open. 

The smell of perfume washes out across the room, a curvaceous silhouette standing in the center of the glowing portal. A cheer rises and reverberates through the crowd.

The first into the throne room is the theelin Rystall, her spiked red hair bouncing along with her generous assets. Her purple speckled breasts barely contained within her form fitting suit, overflowing from the tight neckline.

She saunters through the split in the crowd, one gloved hand on her swaying hip. As they jeer around her, she winks and blows a kiss, acknowledging her fans lustful adoration.

Rystall continues down the path as gamorreans hold back the sea of pawing hands. The seasoned concubine, however, strafes close to allow a few lucky courtiers a handful of skintillating flesh. A few try to tear her clothes away but are quickly beaten back by her escorts. 

Finally she makes her way through the throng to the center of the room and stands before the dais of her master, Jabba the Hutt. The slug's reptilian eyes look her up and down before waving his hand to beckon her forward.

Rystall falls to her hands and knees, a submissive and arousing posture taken by all slave in their owners presence. She crawls forward to the edge of the throne where the hutt's tail drapes over the hard stone edge. The theelin gives the tip of the mighty appendage a soft lingering kiss before shifting back on her haunches, posing herself before the throne as the hungry eyes of her audience turn back to the doorway.

Next to enter was Lyn Me, one of Jabba's many twi'lek consorts. She steps gracefully across the threshold on light ballet shoes, her white skin on fully display in the scant leather strips that cover her.

She twirls across the floor, her long lekku swirling around her as she playful poses in between her acrobatic movements. The straps squeeze and tighten provocatively as she reaches the end of the makeshift runway. She gives a final spin and flexibly bends to present the pale, flossed cheeks of her backside to the appreciative crowd.

Lyn continues to bend, stretching her legs outwards and sliding them until she falls to the floor in a perfect split. The crowd erupts, all eyes on her straining costume, which in her current position seems ready snap away at any moment.

To the disappointment of many her clothes remained intact and Lyn sprung lithely to her feet to prance to the throne next to Rystall. Jabba slaps his side in approval and eagerly motions her towards him.  
Like Rystall, Lyn fell to the floor and made her way on all fours to the tapered end of Jabba's tail. With luscious lips, she pressed several worshipful kisses along its length before she falls back to place herself next to her theelin counterpart. 

After a fresh wave applause, attention once again shifted towards the entryway.

The following beauty steps swiftly out, eyes closed and nose in the air. Her red hair swishes back and forth, only adding to her haughty features and posture. Her name is Arica, a human whose origins were little known in the palace. However, her contemptuous demeanor spoke to a more privledged upbringing than most of the other members of the harem. 

She certainly wasn't born a slave.

Still, no matter what she was before, she was little more than another pretty toy for Jabba and his many guests as evidenced by her extravagant costume. She wears a mesh top that hugs her athletic figure, two cloth hands sewn to the netting over her chest, their fingers wrapped greedily around her pert breasts. Blue silk hangs from her waist and veils dangle from her arms, fluttering elegantly around her as she makes her way briskly across the room. 

Unlike the slaves that had gone before, Arica does not acknowledge the crowd around her, ignoring them as if their attention was below her. But her attitude does not dissuade the audience in the slightest. In fact it encourages them!

They jeer and hurl crude comments towards her, most on the topic of what they plan to do to the teasing dancer when Jabba gives them their turn. Arica only reacts with a look of disgust before continuing to the center of the room.

But just before she makes it past the taunting masses, a small brown creature pushes through the crowd and streaks towards Arica. Before the dancer can react the spindly beast has gripped the end of her loin cloth and pulled it away, carrying it away from her. 

Arica gasps in surprise and anger and tries to grab the clothing back, only for the gremlin to scurry further away. It lifts its head over the cloth to reveal Jabba's court jester, Salacious Crumb, a Kowakian Monkey Lizards who has a penchant for creating mayhem. He enjoys humiliating Jabba's nubile dancers and has become particularly interested in putting the arrogant Arica back in her place. He cackles towards her and then disappears back into the crowd.

With murder in her eyes she seems ready to chase after the pilfering prankster but stops when she hears the snickering all around her. She looks down to find herself bare below her waist, her nearly transparent top barely draping over the fiery red triangle above her pubic mound. 

Arica's fists clench as the insults rain over her once again but she does not attempt to cover herself. Instead she turns away, holds her head high, and continues her walk to the stage. She makes a bold attempt to show that her nudity before the mob does not bother her, but the crimson tinge on her cheeks reveals her true feelings.

She makes her way before the hutt who laughs in amusement, his eyes lingering on the neatly trimmed fur between his pets legs before calling her to him. Arica sinks to the floor and crawls to the lip of the dais like an animal, grimacing as she realizes the display she must be providing for the degenerates behind her. 

The red haired dancer makes her way to the tail and with much reluctance evident on her face, she gives it one, quick, light kiss. Jabba chuckles at her obvious revolution but accepts her show of devotion and allows her to join the other dancers before his throne.

A particular loud roar grew from the court as they recognize the next delicacy to enter into their midst. With little of the confidence of the other slaves, a green twi'lek moves fearfully into the room. 

The slave girl's name is Oola, who had until only recently been Jabba's favorite pet. From the leash that had been around her neck she had often danced under the spotlight where Arica, Lyn, and Rystall now lay, performing until she had aroused her master enough for him to call her to entertain him in a more 'private' manor.

Many in the crowd had fantasized of receiving similar attention from the green dancer's luscious form as she wiggled enticingly during her nightly performances. But none had yet had the chance to sample her delights, her status as Jabba's favorite protecting her precious holes from all but the Hutt's tail. 

Now, however, the fiber leash had been removed from her silver collar, a show that she had lost favor with the hutt. The night before she had resisted her master's advances, yanking back against her tether when he had attempted to pull her close. Jabba had sent Oola to the gamorrean barracks as punishment and after a hellish night of being lent to the brutal pigs, she returned to find that she had been replaced.

Without Jabba's protection Oola now belonged to the court.

She steps timidly, dressed in the most revealing outfit displayed so far. Little more than netting and a few scraps of leather, the scandalous leotard hangs loosely over her sensual curves. It left little support for her large emerald breast, which bounce lewdly as she walks.

The trembling dancer could feel every eye in the room on her jiggling orbs and dark green nipples, the erect tips poking through her scant netting. With tears dripping from her immaculately painted eyes, she attempts to place her small hands over the expanse of her shame. But before she could cover her bulging breasts, she suddenly screams and falls to the floor, her whole body writhing as electrical current courses through her from her collar. 

She clutches at the binding around her neck, crying out until the shock collar is mercifully deactivated. Oola lay on the floor for a moment and then slowly attempts to stand on shaking legs. During her fall her right breast had spilled from her costume... but she makes no attempt to cover it, knowing it would only result in another painful shock. 

With a small sob, Oola pushes her exposed chest out and once again begins to make her way through the mocking horde.

Oola made her way through the parted scum all eager to finally taste the lovely twi'lek. She finally stands before the throne where she had displayed herself for weeks as well as before the master who had subjected her to countless humiliations. 

Like the others Oola drops to her knees, her hanging tits swaying beneath her as she makes her way to the hutt's all too familiar tail. She presses a ruby painted kiss along the warted skin of her master and then attempts to join her fellow slaves. Before she can depart, however, the hutt gives a booming command, signaling he will need a greater show of submission from his disobedient concubine.

The tail straightens out towards her and Oola whimpers, opening her mouth to accept it inside her as she had so many times before. The crowd cheers as she sucks upon her master's scepter,the very picture of a meek slave.

After several minutes Jabba is satisfied and pulls his tail away, still glistening with his twi'lek dancer's saliva. Dismissively he sends her to join the others, to await his further wishes.

The denizens eagerly await the next entrant, knowing that the last to join the other reclining lovelies would be the latest addition to the hutt's harem. All were expecting a truly royal entrance.

They are not disappointed as an entire procession passed through the entryway.

First among this ostentatious parade are two naked flower girls ,their long auburn hair braided in the traditional Alderran fashion. Jabba had purchased the two humans several weeks ago under the impression they were Alderran twins, something of a rarity since the planets utter destruction. When he had found out that they were not pure blooded he had killed the slave trader who had sold them and then put the girls to work in one of his many brothels. 

They had been brought back to the palace for this very special occasion and now toss red petals from baskets across the aisle.

Next in line were several member of Jabba's band, playing a mocking rendition of the Alderran Anthem. A few of the palace patrons begin to drunkenly sing along, making a few crude changes that they belt out along with the music.

Final in line is a figure covered in a full body veil, surrounded by 4 burly gamorrean. The lead guard holds the end of a long chain that snakes beneath where the white veil drags along the ground, as the figure glides towards the throne. 

The court is in a frenzy, hooting and beginning a chant that quickly spreads to the entire room. "PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" 

The reaction of the hidden woman was imperceptible, the semi-transparent cloth only allowing brief glimpses of a female form clad in gold. 

Once the parade made it's way before the dais, the band members pull away to join the crow and the flower girls give one last flourish of petals before placing their baskets on the ground. They then make their way to the cloaked woman, delicately unclipping her veil and dramatically pulling it away.

The throne room audible gasps as the beauty beneath is revealed. It is Princess Leia Organa, the last remaining member of the Alderran royal family and leader of the Rebel Alliance. Now she is the newest jewel in the hutt's collection of unwilling conquests.

Far from the stately clothes she was known to wear, the Princess is now clad in a tiny metal two-piece, leaving little of her noble skin obscured. A sinuous brassier clasps and lifts her heaving bosom, displaying it for for the scum of the the galaxy. A small metal band hugs her hips, holding a thin, nearly translucent cloth between her legs . 

Besides these scant pieces her only coverings are baubles and jewelry, ornamentation that Jabba gives to all his pretty toys. The centerpiece of the costume, however, is the golden collar that has been locked around her neck, a long silver chain running to the gamorrean's hand.

Leia simmers in the demeaning costume but keeps her eyes to the ground as the lead gamorrean approaches Jabba with end of the Princess's leash. Jabba greedily reaches forward but his eyes never leave the delicious vision of his new consort. He could only imagine the look on the faces of his gangster counterparts when they saw him with an Organa wearing his chains!

As the hutt clasps the metal tether in his hands he feels an immense rush of power. He drools as he stares over every exposed curve, knowing that it all belongs to him to do with as he wishes. He could see Leia's eyes starring back at him, burning with hatred and contempt. Drool pours down his chin in anticipation of breaking her of that spirit.

The kingpin gives a tug on her collar and motions her towards his tail. It was time for the Princess to show her submission just like the others of his harem.

Leia did not move and instead stands stoically under the spotlight. Jabba only chuckles, having not expected the Princes to surrender so easily. 

He glances towards one of the gamorreans and with a nod the pig guard moves behind Leia, pushing her forward towards the throne. She screams in protest but before she can put up much of a fight she has been forced to the floor before the hutt's tail.

She tries to stand but the guard keeps her stuck to the ground, her face close to the wriggling appendage. 

Leia's face contorts in disgust as Jabba waves it tauntingly before her, gurgling something in Huttese. She understands little of what he says besides the word "Solo", but she comprehends the meaning.  
She must submit to protect the ones she loves.

With a deep breath she silently promises herself that Jabba will pay for what he was doing to her and for what he had no doubt done to these other poor women. She then leans forward and kisses the foul symbol of the hutt's power and seals her new role as his slave. 

Jabba and his cronies erupt with laughter and approval at seeing a woman of such high stature reduced to little more than a hutt sex slave.

The slug pulls his prize unto his throne, dragging her to his bulging mid-section to take her place by his side. His tongue slides across his scum coated lips as he stares over Leia, Oola, Arica, Lyn, and Rystall, taking in ever inch of lovely skin that he possessed. 

With a tremendous below he calls for the band to start to play. Now the party could truly begin...


End file.
